Psychotic Beauty
by StarrySky0103
Summary: A beautiful girl arrives at Hyotei. She's always smiling. But the regulars noticed something about that smile. It seems lonely, detached, cold... and fake. As the regulars slowly start to unravel the mystery behind Miyazaki Akiko, they unknowingly step into a world of danger, betrayal...and even death. Will the regulars regret getting involved with this psycotic beauty...? ATOBE/OC
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Yeah, I know. I posted another new story adding to my other 4 or 5. I know I shouldn't put up so many stories at once when I just joined this site, but I can't help it! I love to write. I'll try my best to update my other fanfics too. I hope you like this new one! Review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Do you understand your mission?" A man with cold, black eyes asked. He sat at his desk with his hands folded under his chin. A scar ran diagonally across his right eye. A girl sat in front of his desk with her legs elegantly crossed. Blond, wavy hair gently framed her face. Her pink, plump lips that seemed better suited for smiling, were instead in a cocky smirk. Her once warm, blue eyes were now as cold as ice.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I understand it perfectly. It'll be an easy success, just as all my other missions were."

"Good. We're counting on you, _'Ice Queen'_." The **'Ice Queen'** let out a dark giggle.

"Of course, Boss."

* * *

The girl looked up at the large building that towered over her. She flipped her long, blond hair over her shoulder. Her lips were curled in disgust. "Ugh, I have to do my mission in a school full of rich snobs." She dropped her disgusted look and quickly plastered a smile on her face. A fake smile… but no one has to know that, do they? She strolled through the gates of her new school.

**_Hyotei Academy._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do you like it? If you did, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prince of Tennis and I do not own that Willy Wonka phrase.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, new chapter! I know it takes me a while to update, but I usually update all of my chapters at once, so I don't update one more than the other and that takes me a little longer to update. Also, for people that think the character is Mary-sue, because I got a review about that, she probably is. I know that and I make her act perfect because normally, people wouldn't suspect someone who acts so nice and is so pretty. BUT I want the tennis team to get a little suspicious because I think they are, especially Atobe, more perceptive than normal people. I want her to gradually show some flaws or normal characteristics, like anger, sadness, kindness, and even insanity, but if you really don't think you can't stand even the smallest Mary-Sue, this probably isn't the story for you because there are a lot of Mary-Sue moments.**

**CHAPTER 1: MY NAME IS…**

"Hi, my name is Miyazaki Akiko. I've just moved to Japan, so I'm sorry if my pronunciation or grammar is incorrect. I hope we can all be good friends!" she introduced, sweetly. _'Ugh, I can't believe Boss registered me as Miyazaki Akiko. Such a lame name.' _she thought.

"Woah, she's hot!"

_'Yeah, yeah I get it. Big breasts, long legs, and a cute face."_

"Oooh, a foreigner."

_'Yeah, I'm from a different place, not a panda in a zoo.'_

"OMG! How does she get her skin that creamy color?"

_'OMG! I love your tan… LOL, JK. Willy Wonka wants you to get back to work. You see, there's this thing called sunscreen, you should try it.' _With every comment that was thrown at her, she had a retort in her mind. Of course she didn't say it out loud, that would ruin her mission.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone. Now, Miyazaki-san, you may sit in the open seat next to Atobe-kun. Atobe-kun, please raise your hand." A handsome boy with dark, silver hair that curled unnaturally at the ends, lazily raised his hand. "Akiko" felt glares pierce her back as she walked down the aisle to her seat.

_'Stupid fangirls," _she thought. She then smirked from under her blond hair. _'One step closer to success.' _After, sitting down, she turned to her seatmate. "Hi, I'm Akiko. Please take care of me!"

"Atobe Keigo," he said simply.

_'Oh, I know who _you _are." _"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Akiko bit the inside of her cheek.

_ 'He's a hard nut to crack. Guys are usually all over me.' _

"Atobe-kun, I know you're a busy person, but do you think you could show Miyazaki-san around the school and help her pick a club?" the teacher asked.

"I'll do it!"

"No, I will!"

"Hey, I called dibs!" The other guys started to offer.

"Yes, I can do it," Atobe answered, much to the boys' displeasure.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria. Most people buy their lunches here if they can afford it. Scholarship students usually bring their lunch," he explained, professionally.

"I heard there was a good tennis club here. Do you think we could go see it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, the girls' tennis team is…"

"The _boys' _tennis team," she cut off.

"…Alright, the boys' team is over here…"

* * *

**EVERYTHING FROM ATOBE P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk as the teacher came in. A girl trailed in behind her. I spared her a glance. She was pretty, beautiful even. She's far prettier than average girls. But that doesn't make her any different from other girls. Whiny, bratty, and selfish. The other students started to whisper about her.

"Hi, my name is Miyazaki Akiko. I've just moved to Japan, so I'm sorry if my pronunciation or grammar is incorrect. I hope we can all be good friends!" she introduced in perfect Japanese. Great, another arrogant show-off. I smirked. But who in Hyotei isn't. Except for Ootori. I don't even know how he managed to survive these two years with that kind personality of his.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone. Now, Miyazaki-san, you may sit in the open seat next to Atobe-kun. Atobe-kun, please raise your hand." I half-heartedly did so. Glares from my fan girls were sent her way, but she didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, I could've sworn I just saw her smirk for a second… She sat down and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Akiko! Please take care of me."

_'I frankly don't care who are nor do I plan on getting to know you.'_

"Atobe Keigo."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you."

_'Of course it is. Who wouldn't want to meet me?'_

"Likewise."

_'Not really.' _ I acted like I cared, but honestly, I didn't. To me, she's just another female that just so happened to get the honor of sitting next to me.

"Atobe-kun, I know you're a busy person, but do you think you could show Miyazaki-san around the school and help her pick a club?" the teacher asked.

****"I'll do it!"

"No, I will!"

"Hey, I called dibs!" I sighed, knowing that the other guys would just spend the time flirting with her.

"Yes, I can do it," I said and immediately regretting it.

I showed Miyazaki around the school when she suddenly asked to see the tennis courts. The _boys' _tennis court. I mentally scoffed. It's obvious that this girl is interested in the regulars. We are popular. But I couldn't refuse because it may ruin my good image and because I'm the tour guide. I have to show her around.

* * *

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

The two made their way to the boys' tennis courts where they were practicing. Atobe would've been there with them if he didn't have to show Akiko around. They walked to where Sakaki, the coach, was sitting. _'That man must be the coach… What the heck is he doing in a suit in this blazing heat? Never mind, I need to impress him… Find a flaw, find a flaw…' _Akiko's eyes roamed around the tennis courts before zeroing in on a tall boy with white hair and a kind look in his eyes.

"That boy with the white hair… He has an incredible serve, but it seems that he can't hit it into the right side of the court." The two males looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a habit of kneading his wrist when he aims for the right side, so the ball would hit net. It seems the control isn't 100% accurate… But judging from the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Hm, to be able to see that after one serve… Impressive," Sakaki complimented.

"Yes, I've been told that I'm often able to see things the average eye wouldn't be able to see."

"Then would you consider joining the boys' tennis club and becoming the manager?"

"Really? I'd love to!"

"But if you prove to be a nuisance, you're off the team."

"Yes, of course. Oh, my teacher wanted to see me about clubs, but I guess I could tell her that I already have one! Thank you!" she said before leaving,

"Coach Sakaki, are you sure you should let her be the manager? She may just become a hindrance," Atobe warned.

"Yes, there's something suspicious about her, but we need to worry about winning Regionals and Nationals. And if she is a hindrance, then like I said, she's off the team. This is just for the sake of Hyotei's wins."

"…I understand."

* * *

**ATOBE P.O.V.**

That girl, Miyazaki Akiko… Something's off about her. I should keep an eye on her… And do some digging around…

* * *

**AKIKO P.O.V.**

This is perfect. It's easier than I expected. Boss will be happy to hear of the process I have made within such a short time. But I can't get ahead of myself. If my sources are true, then Atobe Keigo, along with the Hyotei team, are supposed to be extremely perceptive. That coach also. His right and left hand men, Oshitari Yuushi and Kabaji Munehiro aren't to be underestimated either. If I have the right information then the Hyotei regulars are a force to be reckoned with… They are formidable opponents. I smirked. A worthy opponent for me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? If you did, REVIEW! And check out my other Prince of Tennis fanfics, "I Hate U" (OC/KIRIHARA), "Polar Opposites" (OC/?), "Caged" (FEM!ATOBE/?), and "No Regrets" (OC/?). Also, if you're interested in my writing in general, please check out my other stories "Revenge is a Dish Best Served…" (Fullmetal Alchemist; OC/?), Dreams of Despair (Dangan Ronpa; OC/TOGAMI), and My Small World (Vampire Knight; ICHIJOU/OC/SHIKI).**


End file.
